Phone Dude
:Were you looking for a similar character from the series, Phone Guy? Main = is an employee of Fazbear's Fright, heard in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. This similar phone caller often goes by the nickname of Phone Dude within the community, partially to differentiate the two characters and partially because of his "surfer dude"-type accent. Personality Phone Dude appears to be very upbeat as evidenced in Night 1's phone call. He seems enthusiastic about the attraction, and appears to enjoy finding old relics of the pizzerias. He also jokes a lot more than the original Phone Guy, such as saying that the Foxy head they had found might "just be another crappy cosplay" and saying that the company would have to dress the player in a "furry suit" to stand in as an animatronic before finding Springtrap, generally being a lot less serious about his work. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 3 His phone calls only lasts for two beginning nights. In Night 1, Phone Dude feels appreciated by the security guard protagonist taking another night-shift, then goes on to remind that the relics from few Fazbear Entertainment restaurants (such as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) are discovered to use for the horror attraction. In Night 2, he excitedly mentions finding a real animatronic (referring to Springtrap), and plays an old training tape for the player, stating he wants to play it over the speakers to add to the atmosphere of the attraction. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted The Phone Dude returns in the VR game within the FNAF 3 levels, but all of his phone calls are just recycled lines from the third game. Trivia *The Night 1 phone call is the longest in the franchise, lasting until 4 AM. **However, this is due to the fact that the hours and nights in the third game are far shorter than in the first two games. In reality, the Night 1 phone call from the third game is actually shorter than the first phone calls from both of the previous games. **With Fast Nights enabled, due to shorter hours, the phone call lasts even "longer". ***The call even gets cut off due to the call lasting longer than the night. *Night 2 is the last time Phone Dude talks to the player himself. From then on, the original Phone Guy's training tapes will play for the rest of the game. *Scott once jokingly posted on a Steam post that Phone Dude was voiced by "some random guy he found outside his house."Steam - October 27, 2015 @ 6:01 PM *Phone Dude was referred as "New Phone Guy" in The Freddy Files while Phone Guy in the first two installments is referred as "Old Phone Guy". *Phone Dude's line "Glad you came back for another night" implies the protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 has worked at Fazbear's Fright longer than the events of the game depict. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNAF3-MuteCall.png|The texture of the "Mute Call" button with more different styles. |-|Audio = Dialogue Night 1 Night 2 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted